videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage Saucer
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Users *Yamcha *Piccolo (Villainous) *Teen Gohan *Gohan (Villainous (Super Saiyan 2)) *Vegeta (Base, Majin, Villainous (Super Saiyan 2)) *Xeno Trunks *Hercule *Goten *Kid Trunks *Gotenks (Villainous (Super Saiyan)) *Pan *Appule *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu (Goku) *Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Full Power, Villainous, Golden) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Cell (First Form, Full Power, Villainous, Supervillain) *Kid Buu (Villainous, Supervillain) *Lord Slug *Cooler (Fourth Form, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler (Base, Supervillain) *Android 13 *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan, Villainous, Supervillain) *Janemba (Super, Supervillain) *Super 17 *Omega Shenron (Supervillain) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Mira (Base, Supervillain, Final Form) *Demigra Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Rage Saucer first appears as a move in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse exclusive to Villainous characters. When used, the user teleports to the target and hits them five times. This is repeated for two other random targets, the final enemy being smacked down to the ground for extra damage. Story Missions *Final Battle! My Full Power - Frieza (Full Power) *Hercule's Fight! Out of the Way! - Hercule *Immortal Hercule at Cell Games - Hercule *Don't Lose Gohan! Perfect Cell - Cell (Full Power) *The Cruel Androids of the Future - Android 18 *Cell is Here?! Save Trunks! - Cell (Perfect) *True Enemy! Hypnotized Piccolo - Piccolo *Endure it! Majin Buu's Barrage - Kid Buu *Attain the Future! Grand Battle - Kid Buu *Total Chaos! Rival Rumble - Cell (Full Power), Gohan (Adult), Gotenks, Vegeta *Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra - Demigra *Last Moments...Goku's Father, Bardock - Appule *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly - Broly *Fierce Battle! Broly VS Bardock - Broly *Power of the low-class Warrior - Broly *Missing Captain? Neo Ginyu Force - Android 17 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Description Use Instant Transmission to warp to multiple opponents and pummel them one by one! Be careful, though, because once used, the attack won't be available again for a short time! (Crystal Raid Battles only) Characters *Metal Cooler (Supervillain) *Cell (Supervillain) *Kid Buu (Supervillain) *Broly (Supervillain) *Janemba (Supervillain) *Omega Shenron (Supervillain) *Mira (Supervillain) *Mira (Final Form) *Demigra Story Missions *Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion - Metal Cooler *Gohan's Power Reborn - Broly (Supervillain) *Angel from the Underworld, Janemba - Janemba (Supervillain) *A Momentous Galactic Battle - Kid Buu (Supervillain) *The Emperor of Dread Returns - Frieza (First Form) *Towa's Secret - Heroic Manipulation - Time Patroller *Final Battle! Re-Righting History - Mira, Mira (Supervillain) *Rematch with Goku Black - Rosé Goku Black *Two Troublesome Deities - Rosé Goku Black *Invaders from a Different Time - Rosé Goku Black, Janemba Parallel Quests Expert Missions *The Big Gete Star Strikes Back - Metal Cooler (Supervillain) *Ominous Androids - Cell (Supervillain) *The Most Feared Majin - Kid Buu (Supervillain) *The Devil Born from the Dragon Balls - Omega Shenron (Supervillain) *A History of Mixed Battles! - Cell (Supervillain), Kid Buu (Supervillain) *Extreme Malice! - Omega Shenron (Supervillain), Kid Buu (Supervillain) *A Truly Hellish Transformation - Janemba (Supervillain) *Harbinger of Doom - Android 13 Raid Quests *The Power of the Mask - Mira Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Moves Category:Dragon Ball Moves